What Was Missing
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: Multi-Xover Ryuzaki once was a brilliant detective before he died. Now he is reborn and the eldest out of five children, all but one reborn from another life. With this happiness last, or will each of their pasts destory what they have come to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series used in this fic, only plot and Ocs.**

_The first thing he saw was white, a starch white ceiling. One he recognized was very similar to a hospital he had been to when he was alive._

_He could see multiple dark figures darting in and out of his vision and the sound of a baby's crying. Was there supposed to be crying in heaven? That's when he realized that he was the one crying._

_"Well hello little guy." One of the figures said._

_Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up from his spot and into someone's arms. The person in question was a young female, with short chestnut hair and a beautiful pair of hazel eyes. She looked every tired, but once she held him in her arms, she smiled a tired smile._

_"Hello Ryuzaki. I'm your mother." She said with a quiet voice._

(5 years later)

Ryuzaki still could not wrap his head the idea of reincarnation. He knew for sure that he was dead, yet for the last five years he had lived. As lonely as being an only child was, he was once again living. Something he would not take for granted again.

"Ryuzaki." His father called, "Come here."

The boy did what he was told, and entered the room with his father, though he's still trying to adjust to seeing this man as the one who brought him back into this world.

He shakes his head. No need to be thinking about that with his mother in the hospital. Over the last few months he had noticed something strange was going on with his mother, something he could not figure out.

_'The flaw of having a child's brain.'_ he thought,_ 'It can't process information like my old one could.'_

He froze the moment he laid eyes on a pair of unfamiliar steel blue eyes. His mother was cradling her newest child. A young, pink skinned baby boy already with tuffs of black hair growing from his head.

His Mother, Susan, noticed Ryuzaki frozen near the door, eyes transfixed on the young boy in her arms. She smiled, "Ryuzaki, come here." She watched with a amused look on her face as he crept closer to the younger boy, almost afraid the young one would vanish if he got any closer.

His eyes never left the young baby. She smiled again, gently handing the baby into his arms, fixing his hold on his new brother.

Ryuzaki stared into the baby's sad, blue eyes. Something he saw every time he looked in a mirror. '_So this is another reincarnated soul?'_ he thought sadly, _'Don't worry. I'll be here to erase all those horrible memories.'_ He smiled, gently rocking the baby until he fell asleep.

(Several years later)

Ryuzaki grinned at the forms of his younger brothers and sister. Something he thought he would never be able to experience in his former life.

First there was Ranma, a handsome, young lad with black hair and cloudy, blue eyes. He wore a simple red shirt, blue pants and black slacks. With his handy walking stick in hand, even though everyone present knew he didn't need it. Shortly after Ranma's birth, there was an accident. How exactly it happened, he couldn't remember, only that it resulting in Ranma going blind. Being a reincarnated soul himself, the former detective could tell without a glance, being blind really bothered the younger boy. However, that never stopped him from behaving like a normal child with eye sight.

Then there was Haru and Allen. The family twins, even if they didn't look anything alike. Haru had their mother's long chestnut hair and, surprising, gold colored eyes. She liked to wear a black and white jacket unzipped with a light blue undershirt, and standard colored skinny jeans. And for some reason, the brunette simply had to wear a pair of old, white goggles. Strange, he thought, but then again, he was just as strange.

Haru's twin was quiet the sight. Short white hair with a red scar trailing down his left eye, both which were a blue only matched by the youngest. Allen insisted on wearing a thin, white shirt with a black vest over and black pants where every he went. He also had a strange, flying gold sphere following him every where he went. The former detective felt a little special knowing something no one else knew.

And then there was Naru. A cheerful, blond boy with the brightest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. He seemed obsessed with the color orange and ramen, something Ryuzaki thought was a result from his past self. He remembered seeing the boy for the first time, with the spikiest hair he had ever seen, along with the strange whisker-like marks on his checks. Made him look just like a fox when he grinned.

"Come on Ryuzaki!" Shouted Haru, "Or we'll leave you here and get some cake by ourselves!"

He twitched, "Oh you better not go without me! I need my cake!" He shouted back. Haru merely giggled, and grabbed Allen's arm. She then bolted forwards with Allen shouting for her to release his arm.

"Hey get back here!" He called after her, running up to her, with Naru and Ranma following.

_'This is a family'_ four of them thought, _'The greatest thing I could ever hope for...'_

**-Sigh- In story writing mode. So! Click the review button and tell me what you think? Sorry if Ryuzaki seems OOC. I'll try my best to stay in character. However, having siblings and other stuff is defiantly going to change him.**


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series used in this fic, only plot and Ocs. And a special thanks to Death Note 87, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, and ckl! Sorry it took so long and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

This was certainly very strange for the former, white haired exorcist. Never before had he ever seen someone so willing to learn and adapt before. Well, that was the mystery that was his twin sister.

He smiled at sister. Not only that, but three brothers. Almost made him believe everything he went through was worth it. Sacrificed everything he had, for the family he never had.

It had been a little awkward at first. With the whole being a toddler again. He nearly had a heart attack when he turned his head and spotted a pair of brown eyes staring at him. At first he didn't understand what the newly born was doing there until his mother,( it was still weird calling the woman that), introduced the babe as his twin sister. Then there was the two older boys that came in with his father. The boy was very close to fainting at that point.

It was very interesting growing up with those people. Even if Haru was a pain the first few years. She was, after all, a new born soul, unlike the rest of the Cross siblings. And because of that, she was always changing, as if nothing was good for her. At the beginning, she was a real pain, always pretending she was royalty or something, bossing people around and getting upset over the littlest things. It really was frustrating sometimes, Haru was such a drama queen when she was younger.

Then one day it all ended. Just as she was about to have one of her daily temper tantrums, the girl halted, staring off into the distance, almost as if she was remembering something important, then calmed down. Seems around the time she got interested in anime and manga. Now that wasn't a passing trend. It was always entertaining to watch her try and act out various scenes from her favorite episodes.

Haru was such a kind hearted girl nowadays, always helping others.

"Allen!" someone shouted, "Wake up or we'll be late!"

The former exorcist groaned but continued on sleeping. Dreaming peaceful of sugarplums and curry. Like he would abandon his warm haven for that stuffy classroom. However, His brunette twin didn't agree with his, and soon a wave of freezing water soaked through his sheets with a startled yelp.

"H-H-Haruuuu!" he hissed.

She smirked and tossed him a bundle of clothes. Ugh, school uniforms.

"Hurry up! School's gonna start and we still have to take Ran and Naru to school! It's Naru's first day and he's absolutely terrified!" She hissed back, a bit more playful then her twin.

Allen really doubted that. He was a ninja for crying out loud! He had faced more terrifying things in his past life! Then again, from what he heard about Naru's old life, he would be pretty terrified too.

With a sigh, he rolled out of bed. Swiping a conveniently placed towel and drying his snow white hair. He pulled out the dull uniform and changing. The uniform was a black, button up shirt and black pants with green lining.

Haru was wearing an exact color scheme sailor uniform. Something she enjoyed WAY too much. Dang anime...

Walking out of his shared room with Haru and into the kitchen he noticed at least six-fully course breakfast meals. For anyone else, this would equal six meals, but for Allen, this little food was what he called a small snack.

As polite as he could, he quickly finished the food and swiped the huge bento box sitting near the kitchen's light switch.

Haru was in the living room fixing up Naru and Ranma's uniforms, seeing as Ranma was blind, and Naru was just plain stupid. (A/N Lol just kidding X3)

Naru flashed her a huge, genuine smile. Presenting her a silent thank you. Naru was another special case in the family. Ryuuzaki was a sugar addict, Ranma was blind and then Naru was mute. Been that way ever since he was born in this world.

From his stories, Naru was a cheerful, and relatively loud ninja named Naruto Uzumaki. Beginning a new life without his voice was absolute torture, a world of silence.

The blonde boy looked over towards him which brought Haru's attention towards him. "Bout time Walker." she said.

"Oh shut up Heartnet!" he snapped. Walker and Heartnet were nicknames just about anyone knew. Last names, the actual meaning of their old names, nicknames from past lives, or in Haru's case, the last names of her favorite anime characters. Heartnet was reserved only for Allen's use. Everyone else called her Dragneel.

"High Ho!" Haru shouted, randomly pointing in one direction, earning a few chuckles from her brothers.

Ranma grinned and pulled open the door. A cold jet of winter air rushed in, Haru instantly froze.

"Whoa! At least wait until I get a jacket first you jerk!" Haru shouted, rubbing her forearms. Ranma's grin grew larger.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

She sighed and opened up the closet near the door, pulling out a dark green jacket with a high collar and the zipper on the right side. Slipping it on, she instantly rushed out the door, shouting, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

The three males blinked, wondering if there was any possibility that someone slipped sugar into Haru's beverage earlier. Haru high on sugar was not a pretty sight.

"Come on slow pokes!" came Haru's voice from outside.

Naru, formally known as Naruto Uzumaki watched each of his siblings with such intensity it would have bore holes in them if possible. Ranma, Allen and surprisingly, Haru, all knew what he was doing. Seemed as if she was psychic or something.

He sighed, a silent outtake of breath. His life was so different now. Going from a life of hardships to a peaceful, albeit, crazy life.

Further down the road were Naru's lifelong friends. First was Light and his twin Kira. **(:3)** Both had a honey-colored hair. Light's eyes were a similar color,while Kira's had a reddish tint. Both twins were equally smart. Though Light was much more quiet and a heck of a lot nicer then Kira, who was practically the devil's incarnate.

When Naru first met the twins, Kira was less then thrilled. He didn't like a whole bunch of people. He totally despised Ryuuzaki, which L returned, avoiding the evil incarnate as much as possible.

Though unlike this twin, Light practically hung off L's arm. He really admired the older boy, always talking about how he was going to be just like him.

It freaked L out a whole lot, unfortunately, Haru thought it was adorable, and invited the twins over periodically.

While not as evil and such as the first two, there was Midori, a cheerful a bit loud girl with green hair tied into two pigtails and green eyes. It was hilarious the first tome Haru saw her, she started hugging the poor girl, rubbing her face againest her shouting, "OMG, it's a real life Miku Hatsune!"

Neat-less to say, Midori was afraid to come over any more.

**End**

**Now click the button below and leave a review...**

**...**

**Please?**


	3. RyuuzakiSchool Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, excluding any Ocs that may appear, Death Note, D. Gray-man, Naruto and Ranma 1/2 belong to their original creators. I have also changed the origin of Haru abit, so she isn't intirely my Oc anymore. Where she's from will remain a secret! Heheh And sorry about any spelling mistakes, my laptop doesn't have spell check.**

It had started out a pleasent morning, a cool, refreshing breeze and a ideal temperature, however as the day went on, the skys turned grey and began to rain. Haru's favorite season. As of right now, the Cross siblings were attending their individual classes at their own schools. L listened half-mindedly to the teacher's voice, lectering with a boring tone subjects he had already perfected in another life. L, instead was dreaming about all the wonderful sugary treats awaiting his return. Thinking about those sugar delights always put L in a wonderfully good mood. It freaked out practically everyone in the class, but no one had the guts to revive him to the world of reality. Everybody knew by now; you disturb L during his sugar-galore, was just asking for a desk in their face.

He barely noticed the bell ringing until a hand smacked hims behind the head.

The culperets behind the smack down were Mara Yuki and Yumi Utada, practically the only people who were brave enough to even speak to him. Mara Yuki, the extremely scary-ass girl who would drop-kick you into space if you piss her off. She is a little on the short side, with firey red hair tied into a ponytail with a winged hair band. Her eyes are wide, a shade of emerald that seemed otherwordly. While wide and child-like, they held a certain degree of mischeif. The red-hair girl liked to wear a black tube shirt with two red crossing lines near the bottom left, forming a cross. Black-half fingered gloves with a purple gem adorned her hands, the left glove was attacted to an elbow warmer type of clothing ending near her shoulder blade. She had black shorts with similar red lining as the shirt, grey socks near her thighs and black combat boots with numerous belts and buckles.

Yumi Utada was an interesting case. She had blue hair tied into pigtail-braids. There was two odd tuffs of hair on each side of her head that looked suspisously like cat-ears. Yumi was a young scientist, complete with thin, silver glasses, and a white lab coat. Underneath the coat was a white blouse with black and green checkers, a short, blue petaled skirt and grey sneakers. While Yumi was more pleasent then Mara, she certainly was just as scary. Always performing odd experiments with a disturbing glee like a child with candy.

"Yo Ryuuzaki! Head still in the clouds!" Mara chimed, "If you keep daydreaming like that you're gonna get your ass run over by a truck or something!"

"Mara!" Yumi scolded playfully, "Well, better hurry up Ryuuzaki, otherwise the cafeitria will run of sweets!" However L was already out the door with the first mention of sweets.

Dashing into the cafe, the detective barely had time to notice the empty plate of strawberry sponge cake near the front when he noticed the enourmous stack of plates filled completely with different foods and sweets. And who better to accompany that ridiculous amount of food then Ranma, Allen and Haru.

Apparently all members of the Cross family were big eaters, including Haru and their parents, surprisingly. And they soon found how they all had different tastes, which was odd when you consider they really don't care what it is they eat as long as it's edible. Such as Ranma, Allen too, but he has an odd obsession with some kind of japanese dango. Naruto revered ramen as the food as the Gods and wouldn't eat anything else. Same with Ryuuzaki, only with sugared goods, and even Haru with her odd cravings of milk and sea-food.

"HEY!" HAru called, "You gotta try this susei, Ryuuzaki! It's to die for!"

Ryuuzaki couldn't help but sigh at his sister's childish display. Already in High school and still acting like a three-year old.

Naru ran up to the table holding onto some box for dear life. Which ultimantly reveiled to be- Doughnuts! With a leap, L snatched the box from the blond boy and ran for the hills, not before stealing a few pieces of cake from Allen's plate, and running faster from an angry, demon boy.

The two girls from before walked in at this time to see an interesting sight. 'So-called' Cruel Ryuuzaki was attempting to escape with an armload of snacks while dodging his pissed off younger siblings. However where Haru got the broom from was a mystery all on its own.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CAKE YOU BASTARD!"

"HAND OVER THE DOUGHNUTS AND NO BODY GETS HURT!"

The display was very amusing for Mara, espically when Haru _'accidently'_ smacks a poor, passing student in the head, even more when it's a teacher. It was amazing to see what random stick-like object Haru would get her hands on, yesterday it was a lead pipe and last week it was some giant, key thingy.

Seemed like Haru had enough of chase the thief, because she up and threw the damn stick! Didn't take long for it to strike Ryuuzaki in the head, however, unlike last time, he was stupid enough to try and cram as much as he can before he was such he was in the middle of swallowing his last bite before the stick hit and thus began chocking on the strawberry.

Allen saw this and performed a simple forward punch to his back, effectively forcing the bit of strawberry from the older sibling's throat. The others weren't so lucky and crashed into the duo, spiraling a few feet from the would be 'death zone.'

Kira, Light, and Midori rounded the cornor just in time to witness the crash. Kira was laughing his ass off with Mara and the rest running up to check for injuries or such.

"Geesh, you guys! Do you have to do this everyday?" Midori asked, abit annoyed by the constant activity.

Light nodded and added a bit worried, "Yeah, someone's going to get hurt one of these days."

"Hey! When Ryuuzaki stops stealing the food, we'll stop having to chase him anymore!" Haru grumbled. Surronding people not of Cross relation sweatdropped and all stated, "What is it with the Cross family and food?"

Allen let out a nervoused laugh, "I'm sorry about that."

Kira rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever." and then stalked off to find some poor sap to terrize.

"I can't understand how you two are related Light." Haru said.

_'I do.'_ Ryuuzaki thought. But why was there two of them. That he never understood, but had a theory on.

A sigh escaped his lips as he stared off into the rain. For some reason he had a really uneasy feeling about something.

**End**

**Have to say this. Special thanks to Kitsune630. Reading your review has gotten me motivated to finshing this chapter! So anyothers please leave a review!**


	4. Of Homework and Thieving Cats

**Hiiii! Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm sorry this this took so long! Never in the mood, nor did I have any ideas for this story. However! I started thinging about what to do, and that usually gets me in the mood, mostly because I thought of something cool and I wanna hurry up and get it down before I forget or lose interest. So thank you to those who have read this and still plan too! You are amazing people for being as patient with me as you have been. I've gotten english this seimester so there's a chance I might be in a more writing type mood later, you never know. I've got about an hour left before I go to bed, so I'll write as much as I can and post it so you who have been waiting have something to read tomorrow. (Or today for whatever time zone your in. -sweatdrop- Well, I don't own any characters except Haru and her parents! And the plot! That's mine too! And with that said, On ward to the chapter!**

If it was anything he hated in any life, wither it'd be ninja or civilian; it was homework. The bane of anyone's existance. If he ever found out who decided to give the first child an 10 page essay due in a week, he would slaughter then in the most brutal way possible.

Naru glared at the white sheet of paper sitting innocently blank on the top of his desk.

_'Stupid english essay. Go die in a fire.'_ he grumbled, his pencil bobbing as he chewed the eraser end. _'How the hell do Allen and Haru like this?!'_

Stopping momentarily to think just how his life had changed, Naru was honestly surprised just how well it turned out. When he died, he believed he'd end up in hell and suffer for just how messed up his life from before was. Imagine his shocked when the blond boy awake not two seconds later, gazing into the eyes of a pretty, while tired brunette woman. His first thought was,_ 'oh no, what God did I upset to recieve this hell?_' If you were ever woken up in the arms of an unknown woman after a death like his, you'd be thinking the same thing. However, all his morbid thoughts about his personal hell were soon interupted with-

_"WHERE IS HE?!"_

_An angry brunette girl practically smashed her way in the small hospital room, hissing at anyone that came to close and using her own verison of the 'bat-glare.' Wasn't as terrifying as the real thing, but close enough to get the job done. The girl took one look at him, ultimatenly making him believe she was about to murder him, and... hearts appeared in her eyes? At that point, Naru concluded the girl was bi-polar. It scared him to think how her atitude changed the moment she saw him. Maybe his theory wasn't so far off from the truth._

_"Awww!" She squealed, "He's sooo cute!"_

_The woman laughed as Naru blinked. Was she talking about him?_

_"All babies are Haru," The woman said, a small grin on her face, "Be sure to extra nice for your baby brother alright?" Naru frozen. 'B-b-b-baby brother_?!_' he mentally screamed, 'What the hell!?'_

_He felt someone poke his check, bringing him out of this mental rant. The brown haired girl, ('Haru?') was the culpurit. A sigh drew his attention to the door, where a white(?) haired boy, around the same age as Haru, was._

_"Sorry about this mom," He said, (was it just him or did it detect a bit of awkwardness when he said mom?) "She bolted out of the car the moment we arrived."_

_The woman (who he later found out to be Susan) grinned, "Haru." She playfuly scolded, "What did we say about running out on your father?"_

_"Not too." the girl replied, a bit quilty., "I'm sorry."_

_"Oh, we all know that's bull." A new voice replied. A black-haired boy this time, a little older then the two before him, with clouded eyes. Haru just grinned in response. Well-_

Something meowed, pulling the former ninja's focus out of his flashback. A fuzzy black...thing was pawing an extra pencil on the side of his desk, threatening to knock over potentually everything layed sprawled over the wooden surface.

_'Train!'_ Naru growled, eyeing the black kitten with golden eyes, _'Get off my desk!'_ The kitten, Train, just mewed in response and continued playing. Honestly! Why on earth would Haru name her cat Train? Of all things! Naru rolled his eyes, it more then likely had to do with that manga, Black Cat or something, that gave her the idea. He sighed, picking up the kitten and tossing him, gently, otherwise Haru would kill him, on his bed. Train meowed angerly from begin tossed aside, drawing his claws and daring him to pull a stunt like that again! Thats got to make you wonder if Train was smarter than he looked. Naru made a mental note to look for any 'surprises' in his food for a while.

_'I'm working, go away.'_ He glared at the cat, this was one of the moments he wished he still had his voice. The kitten made a motion that reminded Naru of someone raising an eyebrow. He looked...very amused. With what looked like a cat version of a grin, the kitten pounced, bouncing off Naru's face and snatching the thin sheet of paper, which now had at least a paragraph on it, and pranced on out of the orange room with a furious little ninja on his tail.

**'TRAAAAAAAIN!'** Naru shrieked, smacking his head againest a wall, as the little, black pussy cat hopped, with his kitten grace, out of path of the raging ninja. Messaging his head, Naru briefly wondered if the cat was laughing at him, considering said cat was smirking in his cat way, he wouldn't be too surprised. Now to get the damn paper from him! A game of tag began between the tiny animal and the human child, where Train would dodge and bounce his way out of every attempt to catch him, and Naru would end up with more than one sore body part before long.

He didn't know how long he chased the stupid cat, trying and failing to retrieve his paper, when Haru walked in. Train mewed and jumped from his place on the counter onto her shoulder, nuzzling her check with a affection meow. Haru frowned, rubbing Train's ear, "Naru. Any reason you decided to chase my cat around the house?" She asked, peering into the little fuz ball's eyes. Train looked so frightened! Awwww! Sneaky little bastard!

Naru's eye twitched, _'Why that little-! Pulling the sweet and innocent act you little fur ball!'_ As if hearing his thought, Train spared him a glance, smirking as if saying, 'I win.'

_'I'll get you one day! That's a promise!'_ Grrr! Stupid cat!

"What happened to your head?" Naru blinked, raising a hand to discover a rather large bump on his head. He glared at the cat resting innocently on the girl's shoulder, 'It was this little thing's fault!'

Haru followed his glare, and grinned, "Awwww, is the wittle kitty giving the ninja a hard time?" She asked in mocking tone. He glared at her as she bursted out laughing. If he was human, Train would probably be laughing at him too.

_'Just you wait cat,'_ he hissed, _'I'll expose you and your evil ways soon!'_The cat grinned again as if to say 'bring it.'

And that was the beginning of an epic battle. One that would certainly amuse his siblings to no end.

**This was fun to write, especially the _battle_ between Train and Naru. Expect more to come from that alright! Now then! Leave a review and I'll give you this little extra! It was a rewrite for the original chapter 4 when my computer crashed and I had to restart it. Stupid me forgot it even existed until I was uploading this version on to the website. But I like the one above better. So! Here's what the chapter was originally like before this one! Note it does end a bit abrubtly. Sorry bout that!**

_Clouds. The grey blanket of moisture that signifies the coming of rain. Oh the joys of dancing around in the falling rain, and being soaked to the bone._

_He never really had the chance to enjoy the rain all to much before, and never really paid to much attention to it. Only with his older sister splashing and bouncing in the nurmerous puddles that littered the ground did he actually stop and feel the rain._

_Rain had always been a reminder of his darker memories. Even now, it reminded him of all his pain and suffering._

_How could she like such a pity thing?_

_Out of all of them, she was the only one who enjoyed the rain. Even after she was told how it had been present for all their deaths._

_'But I guess that's just part her nature' he thought, smiling._

_Peering out the window, he spotted the little brunette girl twirling in circles dragging Allen with her. He grimanced, he did not envy Allen._

_Wait... Wasn't school still in session?_

_Naru sighed a silent breath. How the hell did she manage to sneak both herself **AND** Allen past the teachers and prance around in broad daylight? If he didn't know better, he'd think she was some form of shinobi in her past life._

**_After School_**

_With a final grin, Naru raced off from the classroom, followed by an explosion of pink smoke. Panicked screams filled the air, to which Naru grinned manically._

_"NARUUUUUU~!"_

_If he could, he would laugh until his gut hurt. Watching Midori tumbling down the hallway covered in pink and orange paint, with fluffy cat ears on top with whiskers to match._

_And using his awesome, kick-ass ninja skills, he slipped out the front door without anyone ever noticing._

_"Hi Naru!"_

_Despite how his elder sister had an incredibly annoying ability to suddenly just appear of disappear out of nowhere and scare the living crap out of people, she never managed to frighten Naru. Given his past it wasn't all that surprising. Not that Haru didn't try though._

_"Aww." She pouted, "Didn't scare you? Damn~! You're to good as this Naru!"_

_He threw her a 'well-duh-I'm-a-ninja' look._

_She mock-frowned and said with a slight teasing tone to her voice, "Just cuz you're a ninja doesn't mean I won't get the drop on you sooner or later. I will succeed!" Fist pump here._


	5. Blinded Mishaps

**Alright! Here we go! Chapter 5 of What was missing! Hope you can forgive me for not updating these in a while, not in any sort of "Mood" for any of these series. Watching Ghost Adventures now, so except some ghost refences here and there. And please do mind the spelling errors. My notepad doesn't have spellcheck. -' Well, let's begin!**

Life now was very peaceful, unlike the chaotic liefstyle he onced lived. Somedays, he missing it. The chaos, the constant fighting, seeing. However, the aspects of his life now overpowers the want to live that crazy life.

That doesn't mean his life now was completely peaceful.

"Go up! Go up!"

Yep, there it was.

"Fly chicken legs fly!"

"GAH! RAN OUT OF FEATHERS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lol, looks like Haru ran out of red feathers. Ramna did the blind equivalent of rolling his eyes, she got so aggressive when playing games. Haru's aura turned an angry red, grumbling as the sound effect for collecting feathers pinged on and off. One doh later and an angry cry, one more poor creature left the world of the living.

'It's just a game.' He thought, a sweatdrop rolling down his cheek. Naru was situated close to Haru's side, a muddy grey embracing his figure. 'She even scares a former shinobi.' Ramna observed, the sweatdrop enlarging to a size since only in anime.

Despite that, it was always entertaining to "watch" her play video games, what with her constant, angry threats at the screen and joyful exclamations when something went right. The formal martial artisit even remembered a time when the younger girl got so angry at the game, that she threw the controller at the tv.

He didn't see it, but oh did he hear it. Because the controller destoried the TV's delicate balance on the stand and caused the TV to go tumbling into the floor. Haru wasn't allowed to play any video games for two weeks. That, my friend, was the worst two weeks of their lives. The only saving grace during that two long weeks of no video games was when this package came in for her.

Haru told him it was a little megaman plushie. Oh God.

"And here we are just entering the Mad Monster Mansion stage. God, I love the stage design but it's a pain in the butt to play through." He heard Haru say. Whenever the others played any sort of game, be it digital or a simple game board, the players would always explain their surrondings, for example an old haunted house with skeletons wondering around, who are apparently invincible to everything but golden feathers, or a land of steaming sand. Of course, this would be obivous to explain what someone is doing to a blind person, however, since none of the Cross sibilings ever say anything about Ranma's condition, any fairly new guests would also think they were crazy, as Ranma never acts like any blind person.

Oh he had to thank all that is holy that he could see auras. That ability was the only reason Ranma could still act a least a little normal. He could _see_ everything, the walls that made the house, Haru, Naru and the kitten Train sleeping on Haru's lap, even the electronics. Now, I know what you're thinking, technology should not have aura, as it was never alive. That is true, however, over time, even technology can emit auras. Auras leave a distinct imprint on anything without an source for it's own natural aura and even other people's. Using these imprints, Ranma could now see, just not in a normal way.

The sounds of the gameplay stopped, turning into a series of chattering and soundplay. What was she doing? Commentary of some kind explaining a school(? A school like that? What the hell?) filled his ears, explaining dark energies and strange incidents of figures, shadows and unexplained noises like voices or bangings. Oooooh, she's watching Ghost Adventures isn't she. What kind of sick school is this episode about? Even his old one wasn't nearly as awful as this one!

Ghosts, for some odd reason, were a fasinating enigma to Haru, she got so excited to hear or see ghosts even though most of the time, watching the series would scare the living crap out of her. Why would she watch a series like that if she didn't like horror movies. Strange girl that one.

Speaking of Haru, her small and fuzzy kitten leaped into his lap as he twitched involuntarily. Train just mewed softly and rubbed his head againest his hand, evil little thing! Despite being a little hellspawned creature, ugh, Train felt awfully human, and that was the only reason why Ranma didn't have a spazz attack the moment the fuzzy thing entered the house. Every once in a while another hellish creature would show up. He (or maybe a she?) didn't stay long though, thank God.

Train, Haru's little bundle of black furry joy, (Haru told him what color his fur was) curled up in his lap and began snoring softly. Sleeping was okay, just don't expect him to pet him alright. He heard Haru laugh softly. Was it because Train had decided that his lap, out of all the people in the house, was the best lap to take a nap in? Or did one of the investigators on her show get the hell scared out of them? He didn't know, both?

It was after some mention of murder did the blind martial artist feel Haru slid up to him, slightly shaking. God, why did she do this to herself? Now she's gonna be up all night. Sucks for Allen... Hahaha, he did not envy him.

Train mewed and jumped off, bounding towards some footsteps coming from the hall. Must be Naru. No one knows what Naru did to piss of Train, all they knew was this _"anger"_ resulted in one hilarious prank war between the two. He never saw any, being smart enough to dodge the kitten's traps, (How the hell he managed to step those up in the first place?) but Hearing Ryuzaki's and Haru's laughter booming through the house certainly told of many humiliations of the leaf ninja. Don't know how he keeps falling for it, but it's a fun time for his elder siblings.

There was a crash sounding from behind, Haru quickly turned to face it, if the pelting of her hair on his face was anything to do by, than she laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! The great ninja outsmarted by a cat! AHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAH!"

Ooooooo, something funny happened! What!? What is it!?

Haru ignored his probing as she tumbled off the couch, the ruffling of her clothing suggested she was literally 'rolling on the floor laughing.' Naru's aura turned an angry red mixed with a light blue, almost completely opposite of Haru's cheerful yellow.

Allen walked in, curious of the loud crash and Haru's hysterically laughter judging from his curious light brown colored aura, then sighed, perhaps from witnessing Naru's current predicament.

"Naru~. How on earth did a cat get the jump on you?"

He got some kind of silent answer from said boy, as he responded to something.

"Some ninja you were if you fell for the trip-string prank."

Oh really? That must have been funny.

"Well come on. Falling down the stairs isn't the most pleasant experience, no matter who you once were."

Ouch, seriously Naru? Really?

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Haru shut up."

Was this seriously his life now? He could defiantly say for sure it was a hell of a lot better than his old one!

**End**

**Sucky ending, but oh well. (Wasn't sure how to end this...) But I hope you like it none the less. Please review if you enjoyed this! Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ay... Sorry for the long update. Running a little low on ideas, but I will start up again. For some I just have no idea what to do. Fun fact, I make this all up as I go along, so long stories that actually have a plot, I have the major events done, just not the minor. So finding things to lead up to them is a little hard. Not to mention personalities. Ugh. I probably would have updated earlier but I had to erase all of my files on my computer to get rid of this **_**really **_**annoying virus I had, so all of my original files are gone. - Well, enough of my excuses! On the story!**

"Oh come on!"

Allen paused momentarily, he was adding a few finishing touches to an important English essay when he heard Haru scream in frustration. Said girl was angrily glaring at her computer screen, from what the former exorcist could see, she was glaring at a youtube video.

He sighed, wondering wither or not he should get involved with whatever she was upset with now. Considering it went against his _gentlemanly_ nature, he turned his attention to his twin.

"Haru," he started, "What is it this time?"

She turned around, tears streaming down her face comically.

"This!" she cried, pointing to the video she was previously watching, "Two of my all time favorite games are getting made into a movie but the release date isn't for a year!"

Allen raised an eyebrow, "And what games are these?"

"Really Allen?" She asked, her distress was really getting out of hand, "The two games I've been playing none stop for the past two weeks!"

The male twin briefly recalled that two weeks ago, Haru managed to save up enough money to purchase a couple of games she really wanted to play. One was an old game their next door neighbor had. Every minuted of the day she could spare was over at his house playing it until he moved away, and the other two were recent ones she found on YouTube. Those two quickly moved up in her list of favorites.

"You mean the one about the raccoon thief?" the boy asked. He had to admit that one _did_ look interesting. I mean, how many games are there where the main character is a thieving raccoon.

Haru closed her computer and walked out the door sobbing, "I'm gonna go play some Sly. See ya later Al."

He waited for a second listening to her dejected footsteps, waiting patiently for that one moment.

And sure enough.

**THUMP**

"GAAAAH!"

Allen sweat dropped, Haru in a depressed mood is even more of a klutz than him. Shaking all thoughts of his sibling, he returned his attention to his essay. Despite what everyone thought, he _really_ English, or rather, homework in general. He figured it had to due with the fact he didn't have to do it in his former life and he turned out fairly intelligent! Why does a stupid writing assignment get the right to judge his intelligence now!? Can he just light the thing on fire and watch it burn or something?

_'Ugh,'_ the white-haired boy thought, _'Naru is really rubbing off on me.'_

"Best get it done Al." Ryuzak's chill voice floated in. Allen jumped, quickly casting his gaze at the semi-terrifying figure of the eldest Cross sibling.

"How do you do that?" He could help asking his older brother. Ryuzaki gave a knowing smile, "That is because I am the best." he stated, as if that answered everything.

Cue sweatdrop, "Riiiiiiiight."

**Ur sorry for a short chapter, but I'm gonna be leaving now and I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Longer chapter later!**


End file.
